Hogwarts Weirdest Life
by Goddess Michelle
Summary: It is just another crazy, fun, Hogwarts chat. Story was called Hogwarts Chat. NEED REVIEWS! cries and begs
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts Online

Disclaimer: You know the drill!

A/N: I hope you like the chat.

----------------------------------------------------

Author Weasley apparated home carrying 4 boxes with him, "Look what I got from a store I went to today" he said as molly, Ginny, Ron, and the twins came into the living room, staring at the boxes.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked.

"I had to fix a magical vending machine, and the store boss gave me these laps." author said handing each of his family a lap. ((laptop for you to know))

The four kids rushed to their rooms and logged on. Ginny logged on as prettyprincess and it came onto a chatroom, "Hogwarts Chat?" she said sititng on her bed with it.

------

(prettyprincess enters)

smartchica: Hi

Prettyprincess: uh hi

SlytherinPrince: hello princess

prettyprinces: 0.0 hi

slytherinPrince: I found my princess everyone

smartchica: lol you dont even know who she is!

-----------

Ron ran to the twins bedroom and logged on, Ron as Devilboy, fred as Joker, George Jokerking.

((Devilboy, Joke, and JokerKing log on))

Devilboy: What the

Joker: ...

JokerKing: Hello

pretty princess: I am not your princess!

SlytherinPrince: yes you are

smartchice: OMG stop aguring already!

-------------

Harry stared at the computer that was in the dining room, and walked over, "Now I sneak in" he said grinning. He looked at Dudleys name, Braveknight. "Yeah right" he said laughing but logged on.

((Braveknight and Herbaboy enter))

SlytherinPrince: Hey knight! You haven't been on in a while...

BraveKnight: Uhhh yeah

SlytherinPrince: whats was you name again?

BraveKnight: Ummmm...Seamus

Herbaboy: thats my name!

Braveknight: No it isn't, it's mine

Herbaboy: IVE BEEN COPIED!

((Herbaboy leaves and will come back))

smartchica: ok...whats your real name

braveknight: don't want to know

prettyprinces: I'm not tellin

Devilboy: my names devil

slytherinPrince: Everyone should know my name...especially princes ova there kisses princess

Joker: lol...i don't

Jokerking: your name is not devil...is it?

prettyprincess: WTF

smartchica: so...Seamus Finnigan

SlytherinPrince: Why am I never met another Slytherin...wait princess is of course

prettyprincess: No, I'm not a slytherin...I'm Gryffindor so keep your lips off of mine!

braveknight: sure act like a Slytherin right now

prettyprincess: - -#

smartchica: lets give each other hints on who we are

prettyprincess: okay

devilboy: okay

Joker: k

Jokerking: okay

SlytherinPrince: fine

Braveknight: sure

smartchica: I'm muggle-born

SlytherinPrince: that leaves half the school left...I'm pureblood

prettyprinces: pureblood

braveknight: pureblood

Joker: same

Jokerking: same

Devilboy: yep

braveknight: I have black hair, in Gryffindor

Prettyprincess: Gryffindor, is the youngest in my family

SlytherinPrince: Slytherin, is the only child in my family

devilboy: Gryffindor, plays keeper

Joker: works in a Diagon alley joke shop, graduated from Hogwarts

Jokerking: We pulled a trick on the Umbridge lady before we graduated

smartchica: is Head girl, Gryffindor, bushy hair

braveknight: Slytherin prince is Draco Malfoy, prettyprincess not sure, Devilboy Ron, Joker is fred or george, same with Jokerking

prettyprincess: :D

smartchica: braveknight is harry, but who is princess

braveknight: errrrr

prettyprincess: I'm...

SlytherinPrince: ...

prettyprincess: not tellin

braveknight: hermione is smartchica

((smile05angel logs on))

smile05angel: I'm bringing the link to the Teen titans, so be right back...hehehe

((smile05angel logs off)))

((stargirl, beast, darkbird, smartguy, and coolboi log on))

stargirl: may i ask where are we?

prettyprincess: ...

coolboi: i don't know, what is Hogwarts chat?

Beast: ohhh look at princesss! drools

braveknight: dangggggg

SlytherinPrince: okay

darkbird: cut it out beast

smartguy I think smile05angel connected the two links together bringg us here

smartchica: i'm the smartest still

prettyprincess: one more hint...I like harry

braveknight: what the

Devilboy: can't think of no one

smartchica: is clueless

SlytherinPrince: Well theres, Cho, Romila, Ginny, Parvarti,Hermione and other girls I don't care about there names

Joker: i'm guessing Ginny or Romila, mostly Romila cause Gin would never pick that name

smartchica: I DO NOT LIKE HARRY!

Jokerking: same here

smartchica: Who do you like Harry?

Braveknight: why u askin?

smartchica: just wondering

braveknight: I like Ginny

prettyprincess: is speechless

Joker: it's romelia

Devilboy: where's Ginny then?

prettyprincess: right here

smartchica: Ginny!

braveknight: faints

stargirl: oh the harry potter series

Joker: what harry potter series?

darkbird: Harry Potter books

braveknight: okay...

jokerking: I'm coming to your room Ginny! I'm mad at your name choice!

prettyprincess: O.O runs and puts a lock charm on door

braveknight: lol

beast: I think Ginny is cute

coolboi: Ginnys hot in those books and movies

prettyprincess: ...What Books?

braveknight: WHAT MOVIES!

SlytherinPrince: i kissed a Weasley! AHHHHHHHHHH

smartchica: lol. I can't wait to tell the whole school this.

smartguy: Hogwarts:/

smartchica: Yes and how do you know about Hogwarts? Are you a wizard? What house?

Beast: Whats your favorite color?

darkwing: I feel a tantrum coming on...

Beast: I never heard of a show called tantrum

darkwing: cause it is NOt a show

coolboi: looks at Ginny and drools

prettyprincess: ignores the drool on floor

Joker: Ginny open your damn bedroom door!

devilboy: I'm going to kill you Virgina Ginerva Molly Weasley!

Jokerking: Thats not her full name but it works good

pretyprincess: I'm not going to open my door

braveknight: glares at coolboi Ginny is mine!

coolboi: No, she thinks I'm hot.

prettyprincess: Coolboi I don't even know ur name

coolboi: It s Robin

stargirl: I'm starfire

Beast: Beast boy

smartguy: Cyborg

darkwing: ur worst nightmare

SlytherinPrince: darkwing whats ur real name?

darkwing: not sayin

Beast: her name is raven

darkwing: glares at beastboy

SlytherinPrince: You mean the actual Raven! I think Raven is cute in the tv show with that temper of hers. She would be great in Slytherin

darkwing: puts hood up looking down thanks

Beast: ooooooo I think Ravens blushing

darkwing: ur goin to pay

Beast: Ahhhhhhhhh get it away from me!

prettyprincess: get what away?

Beast: MY ROOM IS ALIVE! dodges flying objects NOOO MY COMPUTER

coolboi: ahhhh Beast boy get out of my room!

smartguy: NOOOOOO Beastboy get u and your flying room objects out of my room!

slytherinPrince: ...

Joker: george has got ur room open Ginny!

prettyprincess: Someone kill me now, save my brothers the trouble!

devilboy: be right back

Joker: i can kill Ginny now!

braveknight: Don't kill her...I like her!

smartchica: hears crickets

((herbaboy enters))

herbaboy: MY name is seamus and I will fight for my name if you don't tel the true identaty.

braveknight: i'm harry...

herbaboy: LIAR

prettypincess: I DEFEATED MY BROTHERS!

braveknight: ho?

prettyprincess: u callen my a hoe!

blackknight: No, imeant to sat how

prettyprincess: shakes head bat bogey hex on twins, stupefy on ron

smartchica: Don't hurt Ronniekins!

Prettyprincess: WHAT DID U JUST CALL RON! ()()

( ) 

blackknight: she called him ronniekins ()()

/ \\

smartchica: me and my big mouth () ()

(o , o)

( O ) 

SlytherinPrince: sTOP WITH THE ()()

coolboi: bunnies?

devilboy: who was smartchica again?

SlytherinPrince: Granger, mudblood

devilboy: DONT CALL HERMIONE MUDBLOOD, BITCH!

SlytherinPrince: looks at Weasley

prettyprincess: ferret...

SlytherinPrince: errrr...

prettyprincess: Malfoy the ferret...

SlytherinPrince: is getting easily annoyed

braveknight: lol go ginny!

stargirl: why hello new friends! hug you all in tight embrace

Beast: star does that count us?

darkwing: I can't believe ur still alive

Beast: I'm a dinosaur right now and well, the objects are scared

smartguy: lol I just relized that I'm not a full guy, I'm half robot to the peaple who dont know me

Joker: thats ok...weve seen weirder ppl

Jokerking: Yeah

Herbaboy: It's ok...i know how you feel

Braveknight: Seamus, ur half guy half robot? o.O

------------------------------------------------------------

Well, i hope you like the first chapter. Review!

Michelle


	2. Lets just talk

Disclaimer: i don't own nothing of J.k Rowlings.

Here are the nicknames and there real name.

_Harry Potter_

Joker: Fred Herbaboy: seamus

Jokerking: George smartchica: hemrione

Devilboy: Ron prettyprinces: Ginny

braveknight: harry SlytherinPrince: Draco

_Teen Titans_

Stargirl: Starfire Darkwing: Raven

coolboi: Robin smartguy: cyborg ((I'm changing Cyborgs nickname to BooYah))

Beast: Beast boy Rockergirl: Terra ((I welcome Terra!))

------------------------------

Herbaboy: Uhh, no

braveknight: you sure?

Herbaboy: YES IM SURE!

prettyprincess: No need to get mean Seamus jeez

((Rockergirl had entered))

Beast: Who r u?

rockergirl: Beast boy!

Beast: how do u no me?

rockergirl: its me, Terra!

beast: TERRA hugs

darkwing: hello Terra

BooYah: Oh Yeah, wassup girl?

rockergirl: Hey raven,

rockergirl: Nothing but the sky Cy

BooYah: Thats great!

stargirl: FRIEND hugs

coolboi: Glad to see your good Terra

SlytherinPrince: who the hell is Terra?

braveknight: A new Teen Titan...

prettyprincess: okay...

rockergirl: I'm Terra and thank you Starfire

stargirl: You are most welcome Terra

smartchica: no comment...

devilboy: Right with you mione

Joker: yep

Jokerking: ok

Herbaboy: ...

((smile2004angel enters))

smile2004angel: I welcome to Scooby Gang

((smile2004angel leaves))

prettyprincess: the what?

braveknight: Some kids who solve mysteries with a dog named Scooby doo

prettyprincess: oh

((fashionQueen, smartypants, Hungreyboy, HungreyBoysdog, and ImYourMan enters))

SlytherinPrince: wILL SHE EVER STOP?

prettyprincess: I dont think she will...

FashionQueen: hello

smartypants: seems we have been linked here by some one

ImYOURMan: Looks like we got another Mystery on our hands!

Hungreyboy: I just made my triple deluxe Sandwhich fred!

FashionQueen: i just tried out my new laptop!

hungreyboysdog: reah, re too

smartypants: ok...it can wait

slytherinPrince: stares at you peaple

prettyprincess: Malfoy its not nice to stare!

SlytherinPrince: Me? These peaple are wierd!

braveknight: He's right...for once

slytheirnrpince: what the ehll does that mean potty

slytherinprince: Damn typos! hell

braveknight: You know what I mean!

SlytherinPrince: you dare pick a fuckin fight with me?

Joker: Not nice to cuss Dracykinns

Jokerking: we should wash your mouth out with soap!

prettyprincess: waits for malfoys mouth wash

devilboy: lol

smartchica: Wow...

stargirl: Wow, malfoy is getting a wash in the mouth

coolboi: sits beside princess

prettyprincess: moves away

braveknight: glares at Robin

coolboi: hey, she's not urs, she's still single moves closer to Ginny

prettyprincess: Move closer to me, I won't be yours.

coolboi: moves away now your mine?

prettyprincess: Nope.

coolboi: Why?

prettyprincess: Cause I'm with Harry, you came little late for me.

braveknight: You still got Starfire.

smartchica: man, I can't wait for 7th year.

Devilboy: i can wait.

Joker: Now we know you want to go back Ronniekinns.

Jokerking: Admit it!

devilboy: Not yet, I haven't finished my summer homework.

smartchica: errrrr...

FashionQueen: 7th year?

ImYourMan: what do you mean?

smartypants: What school?

hungreyBoy: What grade?

Beast: Yes, there school is Hogwarts, and the year is there grade.

braveknight: HOW DO YOU KNOW?

Beast: Two reasons dude. 1, You guys were talkign about it. and 2, I've read the books man.

SlytherinPrince: what books?

Beast: jUST NEVERMIND!

SlytherinPrince: Dont you snap at me, Muggle!

Beast: Oh and why?

SlytherinPrince: cause your messing with your worst fear

Beast: lol, my worst fear is Raven, not you!

darkwing: he is actually scairier than me, I think...

beast: he dont seem scary, he maybe is a wimp!

SlytherinPrince: Just you wait and we'll see who is the wimp! Let me get Blaise on though...

prettyprincess: Zabini? you want Zabini on?

SlytherinPrince: Do you know any other Blaise at school? If so, please keep to urself.

prettyprincess: why do you not sound mean?

SlytherinPrince: oh, cause i'm talking to yoy OVER A FUCKIN COMPUTER!

fashionQueen: oh my

smartypants: am I the smartest here?

smartchica: nope

BooYah: No

smartypants: wow, peaple trying to follow my footsteps

hungreyBoy: they don't know you velma

HungreyBoysdog: Reah

smartchica: I'm not following your footsteps, I'm the smartest witch of my age.

smartypants: And how old are you? 10?

devilboy: No, Hermione's 17 not 10.

smartchica: thank you Ron.

smartypants: How the? N/M

SlytherinPrince: here comes blaise...

((GrimReaper and worstfear have entered))

SlytherinPrince: Which is Blaise?

Grimreaper: both are me...

SlytherinPrince: dang

WorstFear: Just on two computers

Beast: the Grim Reaper? lol

GrimReaper: brb, need to deal with Beast ova there.

darkwing: he appeared in my room...wow

stargirl: oh my, this Blaise has muscles, and I am getting the drool

coolboi: wow, he really needs to find the right room.

Beast: he hasnt appeared here yet! lol

Beast: Wait here he is...OMG its the Grim Reaper!

((Beast has left the room))

GrimReaper: at last I'm back...wow that tower is a T

coolboi: Thats y r name is the Teen Titans.

prettyprincess: where did beast go anyways?

herbaboy: off the computer duh

Grimreaper: Hell.

smartchica: I swear you slytherins just never stop

SlytherinPrince: want us to push up more?

prettyprincess: no thank you Malfoy, parkinson might like it though

FashionQueen: r u kids old enoguh to talk about this?

braveknight: my 'family' doesn't care about a thing.

SlytherinPrince: Yes,

smartchica: yep

prettyprincess: yeppers

HungreyBoy: what?

Hungreyboysdog: ralk rabout rhat?

ImYourMan: they sure like to talk about it

GrimReaper: I can.

smartypants: hope so, or ur in trouble.

darkwing: i can.

coolboi: i barely say anything..

stargirl: what talk?

BooYah: nothing star, u wont understand

coolboi: Star understood the g/f and b/f thing quite well.

Booyah: this is way different though

Stargirl: some1 tell me

BooYah: no

Stargirl: YES

coolboi: raven will have to tell u, were boys

Stargirl: Raven will you join in this talk with me?

darkwing: No.

Stargirl: Yes please.

darkwing: If u leave me alone afterwards, then yes.

stargirl: Yay! Thank you raven!

((darkwing and Stargirl leave))

prettyprincess: Wow.

braveknight: okay

booYah: finally, i couldnt stand fighting with her!

Rockergirl: uh i guess

coolboi: how dare you talk about Starfire like that!

braveknight: sHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!

SlytherinPrince: I agree with Potty for once...

smartypants: Watch your lang. this is a kids show.

braveknight: hell no.

SlytherinPrince: hell yes, you should go there sometime potter.

braveknight: i'm sure you can tell me, you've been there yes?

SlytherinPrince: oh yeah, the devil wants me to bring you there quickly.

prettyprincess: can you two stop talking about hell already, its boring.

SlytherinPrince: you've been to hell? cause your right, its boring. All you do is read magazines in the lobby for 100 years until your called up to enter hell for good. I still got 50 more years to wait.

braveknight: why don't you go backt o wating cause no one wants back on earth.

ImYourMan: errrr

braveknight: plz dont tell me you like malfoy. yOU DONT EVEN KNOW THE DUDE!

HungreyBoy: We'll be back after these hungrey messages! Just touch the review button somewhere on this page!

-----------------

Hope you liked it! Review Peaple! I need reviews!

Michelle


	3. in which everyone is fighting

**Disclaimer: Hi. I don't own diddly sqat!**

**A/N: um the next few chapters will show some offline stuff. So i'll be changing the title soon cause of my new ideas. It won't be all chat on the computers.**

**Okay here are the screennames for now.**

**Harry Potter Series**

**braveknight: Harry Potter**

**smartchica: Hermione Granger**

**devilboy: Ron Weasley**

**prettyprincess: Ginny Weasley**

**Joker: Fred Weasley**

**Jokerking: George Weasley**

**Herbaboy: Seamus Finnagan**

**SlytherinPrince: Draco Malfoy**

**GrimReaper: Blaise Zabini**

**Worstfear: Blaise zabini**

**Teen Titans screennames**

**Coolboi: Robin**

**BooYah: cyborg**

**darkwing: Raven**

**Stargirl: Starfire**

**Beast: Beast boy**

**Rockergirl: Terra**

**Scooby Gang**

**ImyourMan: Fred jones**

**smartypants: velma Dinkley**

**HungreyBoy: Shaggy Rodgers**

**HungreyBoysdog: Scooby Doo**

**FashionQueen: Daphnie Blake**

**I'm smile2004angel**

**--------------------**

**everyone is disconnected off due to Hogwarts server.**

**prettyprincess, braveknight, SlytherinPrince, DevilBoy, smartchica, Joker, JokerKing, Herbaboy, GrimReaper, worstFear, Coolboi, BooYah, Beast, RockerGirl, ImYourMan, smartypants, HungreyBoy, HungreyboysDog, FashionQueen have entered.**

**Rockergirl: what was that?**

**smartypants: the server seemed to have messed up and disconneted**

**smartchica: I was going to say that! **

**SlytherinPRince: great, two proffesors**

**smartypants: it just shows im smarter.**

**smartchica:O no your not! I'M THE SMARTEST!**

**smartypants: im older!**

**smartchica: I DONT GIVE A FUCK! I'M THE SMARTEST, YOUNGEST, WITCH OF MY AGE!**

**prettyprincess: wow, Hermione has gone nuts**

**SlytherinPrince: damn granger has an attitude**

**smartypants: i'm not a witch though**

**smartchica: so? everyone knows that I know every spell in the books!**

**smartypants: okay whats 21x1?**

**smartchica: huh?**

**smartpants: 21 you dimwit**

**Fashionqueen: what did she just say!**

**smartchica: what spell lifts items in the air?**

**smartypants: no such thing as magic**

**smartchica: wRONG! its wingardium leviosa**

**smartpants: yeah i knew that**

**braveknight: ...no you didn't**

**slytherinprince: who is prof snape then?**

**Hungreyboy: the potions master,**

**slytherinprince: right**

**slytherinprince: wait how did you know?**

**hungreyboy: i read your books**

**SlytherinPrince: I don't write bloody booksm Granger does though**

**prettyprincess: okay who thinks Hemrione is the smartest? i do**

**braveknight: me**

**devilboy: count me in**

**joker: me**

**jokerking: me**

**smartypants: lets change the topic**

**((smile2004angel))**

**smile2004angel: I introduce youto the Inuyasha group!**

**((smile2004ANGEL LEAVES))**

**((Doggyears, prevertedmonk, deadpriestess, sesshy, presentpriestess, littlegirl, iluvkag, badguy have entered))**

**SlytherinPrince: you have got to be kidding me...**

**braveknight: way more creepy than a talking dog**

**hungreyboysdog: Rog! Rhere? ((scoobys words sometimes start with 'r' I'm not spelling wrong))**

**BooYah: he don't even know himself!**

**littlegirl: Hello!**

**sesshy: Rin be careful, we don't the use of these contraptions**

**littlegirl: Yes, master sesshomaru (?)**

**GrimReaper: Sesshy? What a stupid name -laughs-**

**smartchica: I give in with that girl -shakes head sadly-**

**smartypants: All of us have.**

**Joker: MAMA, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jokerking: -waves hands around mainiacly- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**SlytherinPrince: What now? No more surprises please!**

**Coolboi: That...was...random**

**Herbaboy: lets sing guys!**

**Rockergirl: Wait...WHAT?**

**deadpriestess: I don't sing...i don't know what i do**

**iluvkag: Kagome you here?**

**presentpriestess: -hides in corner- no...**

**doggyears: Hey, we don't need you here you mangy wolf! -growls-**

**iluvkag: leave me alone mutt -puts paws up in attack-**

**PervertedMnk: now lets not fight you two, its a chatroom**

**iluvKag and doggyears: SHUT UP MONK!**

**pervertedmonk: -backs into corner as well-**

**badguy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**doggyears, iluvkag, dead priestess, presentpriestess, pervertedmonk, sesshy, littlegirl: -GASP- Naraku! -screams-**

**((darkmark enters))**

**darkmark: -laighs more evilly-**

**prettyprincess, braveknight, smartchica, joker, jokerking, devil,herbaboy, grimreaper, coolboi, booyah, rockergirl, imyourman, smartypants, hungreyboy, fashionqueen: -screams and GASPS-**

**SlytherinPrince: Uncle?**

**darkmark: what now rich boy?**

**braveknight: Uncle? who are you?**

**darkmark: voldemort you dwight!**

**everyone but braveknight: -wince-**

**SlytherinPrince: Uncle Voldy, where's my yacht?**

**darkmark: UHHHHHH, errrrrrr, i have it somewhere... -digs through yacht of junk-**

**everyone: We are waiting!**

**me: now just press the review button at the bottom! I need reviews peaple!**


	4. A surprise guest attacks our world

Hogwarts Chat

Disclaimer: I dont own nothing -wails-

Thank you ppl! Yes I like the uncle thing to!

----------

**Harry Potter Series**

**braveknight: Harry Potter**

**smartchica: Hermione Granger**

**devilboy: Ron Weasley**

**prettyprincess: Ginny Weasley**

**Joker: Fred Weasley**

**Jokerking: George Weasley**

**Herbaboy: Seamus Finnagan**

**SlytherinPrince: Draco Malfoy**

**GrimReaper: Blaise Zabini**

**Worstfear: Blaise zabini**

**darkmark: uncle Voldy**

**Teen Titans screennames**

**Coolboi: Robin**

**BooYah: cyborg**

**darkwing: Raven**

**Stargirl: Starfire**

**Beast: Beast boy**

**Rockergirl: Terra**

**Scooby Gang**

**ImyourMan: Fred jones**

**smartypants: velma Dinkley**

**HungreyBoy: Shaggy Rodgers**

**HungreyBoysdog: Scooby Doo**

**FashionQueen: Daphnie Blake**

**I'm smile2004angel**

**Inuyasha group**

**DoggyEars: Inuyasha**

**PervertedMonk: Miroku**

**deadPriestess: Kikyo**

**Sesshy: Sesshomaru**

**PresentPriestess: Kagome**

**littlegirl: Rin**

**ILuvKag: Koga**

**BadGuy: naraku**

**I'll get rid of some peaple...somehow**

**------------**

**darkmark: -tosses you your yacht- there dummy**

**SlytherinPrince: Thank ye uncle**

**PrettyPrincess: He's your uncle?**

**SlytherinPrince: You sayin he's yours Weasley?**

**PrettyPrincess: ...no...never...**

**darkmark: oh, it's you**

**PrettyPrincess: yeah, it ish meh, problem?**

**darkmark: duh! **

**FashionQueen: You all have problems...**

**darkmark: Ya'll don't mess with meh! -snaps fingers at her-**

**Braveknight: what the-**

**darkmark: ESPECIALLY YOU!**

**DoggyEars: ...**

**IluvKag: Leave you bloody mutt! **

**DoggyEars: No! I was here first! -pouts and folds arms-**

**smartchica: so INmature**

**Doggyears: What that mean?**

**smartchica: YOURE RETARDED!**

**SlytherinPrince: shes right...like always**

**BooYah: duh, your just know for your stupid ego...you got punched by a Gryffindor -chants-**

**CoolBoi: HAHAHA -clutches stomach-**

**SlytherinPrince: -glares-**

**prettyprincess: stupid ferret! He's right! -laughs-**

**darkmark: -laughs evilly-**

**Everyone by darkmark: ... -hears crickets-**

**darkmark: what?**

**everyone but voldy: oh nothing -whistles and then laughs-**

**-----------------------------**

**Voldemort glared at the computer and banged it fist on the ground. "WHERES MY ICE CREAM LUCIOUS?" he yelled as a death Eater rushed with a chocolate strawberry ice cream.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" death Eaters yelled, running up on the table.**

**"Get down," Voldemort yelled before whispering, "Your embarrising me in front of my fans."**

**"Theres a monster eating my cheese (hint hint)" Bella screamed, "Its' had giant ears, a unfurry tail, a BIG belly, brown eyes with...with...A MOLE BELOW IT!"**

**"A mouse?" Voldemort asked.**

**"No worse...it takes it fashion seriously." bella whispered.**

**"What?" Voldemort said.**

**"A...A...A...A-"**

**"A WHAT!" he yelled angrily.**

**"A bratz doll..." Bella whimpered as everyone nodded at her response, "It was terrible. She stole my cheese!"**

**"Oh god..." Voldemort muttered before retuning back to the computer and crashes sounded in the background of Bella hitting items, missing the doll, "Who is that!"**

**--------------**

**SlytherinPrince: What are you?**

**NakedMoleDoll: Yasmin!**

**prettypricess: righhhhhhhhtttttttt**

**darkmark: what the heck...**

**braveknight: shes says she a doll named yasmin**

**FashionQueen: its terrible, It has attacked my room!**

**((everyone leaves the chatroom and signs off)**

**------------------ **

**CRASH**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

**"HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"**

**"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" came Rons loud voice as a electric pole fell over his computer, disconneting all the power. He managed to dodge from being hit, wait he didn't.**

**"Ron, you alright?" Ginny said as she rushed to his room and screamed. A naked doll was pulling at Rons hair, "OHMIGOD!" And ran out of the room, "MOMMY!"**

**"what sweethaert?" Molly called.**

**"Theres a doll killing Ron in his room, it was horrible." **

**"What did it look like?"**

**"It was terrible...it...it...HAD A MOLE!" Ginny wailed as Molly gasped and fainted, or died.**

**Ron tackled Ginny down the stairs as Yasmin the naked mole doll was biting Rons lip.**

**----------------**

**Please review. Yes, the internet chat is gone..for now. But will be back. Will Ron and ginny kill the doll? Is Mrs Weasley really dead? What about the electric pole in rons room! Review and find out.**

**Michelle**


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note

I guess at least one of you have noticed I haven't posted any chapters. Well, this is what happened. My internet company started only accepting credit cards, and my mom didn't have one, so pofff. There went the internet. Now, FINALLY, we got Charter High speed, with ours tvs and computers. And I have my own computer so I can work on the chapters again. And the other reason was cause I used to type on my moms other computer, till she got a new one, and there went my typed up chapters. So you'll be expecting the chapters in the next few days. Thanks for waiting, I hope you didn't get mad at me.

Thanks,

Goddess of the Gods Michelle


End file.
